Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
N-th coin progressives are conventionally implemented so that the determination of whether or not the n-th coin was contributed to the threshold is made at the time the wager was committed at the EGM. It is conventionally required that any progressive contribution be paid to the EGM before the wager/spin is completed at the EGM.